Me and My new Life
by KatieBug1017
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Kate. She doesn't want to be a Demi-god. She wants to be normal. She hates Camp Half-Blood. First story. Percabeth. And Hedge and Mellie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my VERY first story. I love any review. I will make mistakes and that's where you people come in, to correct me. This came to me in a dream, and I don't know how her parent is either it will be who I think in time will write itself out. Certain stuff has happened to me and I will weave it in here but it won't be me. Like **_**Wildflower Ranch**_** is one of my many books I read, and liked it and I had sighed by the author! Ok getting off topic now.**

**Plus I don't own ANYTHING but the Plot….. The rest is Rick Riordan…** ****

  
>I was on the bus heading home for the last time that year, my (thought to be) friend, Kristen, was spending the night at my house. I have a long driveway let's go ahead and get that out of the way, and I live out in the sticks, we were walking to my house when all of a sudden a man with goat legs jumps out and scares the crap outta me.<br>Then Kristen says, "What are you doing here?! I'm taking her to camp!"  
>"Hold your horses! Dionysus sent me, said she was special." Said the goat-man.<br>Kristen clenched her fists and said," But Da-  
>"Don't Dad me. I'm sure there are more you-know-what's around her. "He interrupted her.<br>"Hi. Um I'm still here and um . . . . Who the hell are you? What do you want? How do you know Kristen? "What are you? And what is your name?" I bombarded him with questions. He looks at me and says, "How old are you?" while looking me over. I narrow my eyes and say, "None of your concern. Now answer the damn questions." "No." He said.  
>"Yes."<br>"No."  
>"Yes Dam it!"<br>He turns back to Kristen and said "Feisty isn't she?" she looks at me and back at him, "She sure is. Now am I going to take her by bus, car, or foot? "She said to herself.  
>Then goat boy pipes up and says, "You're not taking her I am."<br>Well I just walk around them and start heading to my house. I pull out my iPod shuffle and put it on shuffle.  
>"Hey! Wait! Come back here!" Calls (my thought to be) Best-Friend. I turn around on my heels, look at her, sigh, and say, "What do you want?" with sass. And she says, "You can't go home. It is too dangerous."<br>"Dangerous? How so?" I ask. "Um . . . Like you might die?" She said but it sounded more like a question.  
>"Umm Hmmm I'm sure." I say, then turn on my heels and walked to my house. I hear a sigh.<br>I stop and look over my shoulder, "You can come if you want Kristen. But he can't." I say.  
>"May, he's my dad." She says. I stop. I've seen her dad before and he most certainly didn't have goat legs "Sense when?!" I ask. "Sense 9 months before she was born." Says goat-boy with a smirk. "Impossible! I've seen her dad!" I practically yelled.<br>"Um yeah you just did me the guy. ME!" He says back.  
>I turn to Kristen, "You got yourself some explaining to do."<br>"I know. O.K. First off, he IS my dad." She said.  
>"Told you so!" Says goat-boy.<br>"Then what about R.J.?" I ask.  
>"Wait you know what? I. Don't. Care. Simple as that." I say. I put in my earplugs and press play. My latest favorite song starts to play. <em>Wasting all these tears on you. <em> It helped me get over my brake up with Rick. He cheated one me with Doli. I was heartbroken, but my friends said they knew a guy who was _dying _to get to know me. His name is Casper the Friendly Ghost. So there I am, headed for my house once again. I reached my house. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I put my back-pack down in the mudroom, went to my room, and plopped myself on my bed. Kristen came in and was followed by goat-boy they came in my room and sat on my bed. I looked at them, then back at my iPod. Kristen reached out and pulled them out of my ears.  
>I sighed, "qwerty." I say<br>"What?!"Says Kristen.  
>"Qwerty?" Says Goat-bay, "What is a qwerty?"<br>Kristen and I start to laugh. I wipe a tear from my face. "It is the first 6 letters on a key-board." I say.  
>"Ooooooh. I still don't get it. Explain. Please?" says goat-boy.<br>"I say qwerty when I'm annoyed." I reply.  
>"I see said the blind man." Says goat-boy.<br>"What?" I say.  
>"It's just an expression." He says.<br>"Ok then. What's your name?" I ask him.  
>"Mine is Hedge. This here is my daughter. My wife is Mellie." <em>Hedge <em>says.  
>"Mm Kristen, can you explain in English?" I ask. All of this is just . . . Wow. Put that upside down and it spells Mom. Ha-ha. He-he. Ogla. Such a funny word. Go on; try to say it without smiling. Ogla, Ogla, Ogla. I crack myself up. I crack a smile.<br>"What?" ask _Hedge_ and Kristen at the same time. Like father, like daughter.  
>"Ogla." I say coolly as (THOUSANTH WORD YA'LL!) I can. Kristen bursts out laughing. And I join her. Hedge gives us a quizzical look.<br>The laughter finally calms down. And He says, " Are you too done? Yes? Good. Ok we need to go, like, now. Before the monsters come."  
>"Um what are you and then I will go with you if Kristen trusts you." I say.<br>"Me? I am a Satyr. My wife is an Aura. And Kristen is Half Aura and Half Satyr." He answers.  
>"Ok. Where are we going and will there be a plug-in for my iPod and iPhone4 charger?" I ask.<br>"Yes and no phone." He says.  
>"What! No Phone! I just got it!" I practically yell.<br>"And we have a LONG train ride so you might want to grab a book. Oh and you can have an iPod. I will explain the rest on the way there. Or Kristen can. Your call." He says.  
>So I grab my iPod wall charger, and <em>Wildflower Ranch<em>. I go pull my boots on and say, "Let's go."

**Sorry if this is short, still working out the kinks in it. Bye byes: P  
>Please review! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry if there was any confusion back there. Kristen has human legs, but with very weak knees. She does have horns, but they'll be smaller than most. She IS a vegetarian, but doesn't eat none food stuff. If you want a description on Kate, look at my profile. **

"Okay I need three tickets to New York." Hedge says to the man in the ticket booth. New York? Why New York? Why not somewhere closer? Like Texas. I like Texas, the heat didn't bother me when I went there last year. I gained like 20 pounds though. My Aunt Vanessa loves to cook big breakfasts. I look around. There were too many people for my likings. I don't _hate _people, it's just I prefer to be by myself. Well, myself and my computer.  
>"May, you coming?" Kristen yells to me. Hum, sarcastic answer or real one? Who am I kidding? Sarcastic of course. "No, I most certainly am not!" I reply with a smile. Ha-ha I love annoying her. She turns this shade of green and every time I have to restrain myself from rolling on the floor laughing.<br>"Cupcake! Let's go! Now!" Hedge says to me. He doesn't have that privilege.  
>"My name is Kate." I say coldly.<br>"Then why does Kristen call you May?" He asks confused. I sigh, why does every one ask that? I mean can't they just accept the fact that they can't call me May?  
>"When I was little I didn't like my name, so I had everyone call me May, on all my school papers I wrote May, and I wanted to be born in May, but my real name is Kate. And you will call me Kate. Understand?" Only Kristen, my family, and my past teachers know of that and only Kristen calls me that anymore.<br>"Okay Kate we need to go. Like, now, the train is about to leave." I hate trains. Don't ask why, cause I don't know. So we board the train, which I hate, and take our seats.  
>"May, how much do you know about the Greek gods?" Kristen asks me. Oh let me see, mm they don't existent?<br>"That they're myths? And fiction?" I say/ask. I hope I pass the test! Note the sarcasm in my brain. Kristen looks at me real Sirius **(see what I did there?)** like, and says "May, they are real. Do you know the names of them?" This is a prank isn't it? It has to be. They're just myths right?  
>"What? How…is that…mm what's the word… possible?!" This can't be. It preposterous!<br>"May, look at me. Do I look like I'm lying?" Kristen says harshly. She doesn't but this _has _to be a prank. Right?  
>"This is a prank isn't it?! There is no such thing as Greek gods!" Sayshout. Then people start looking at us. Oops?  
>"Kate, lower your voice!" Hedge says harshly. I glare at him. He can't tell me what to do. But he's older than me so I reach in my pocket for my iPod. I grasp it, and pull it out of my pocket, untangle the ear buds, stick them in my ears, and push the power button. Ah, sweet music, how I love you. Hedge glares at me, so in reply, I smile. And he gets confused. I close my eyes. And I think, music in my ears and I can faintly hear them talking but I ignore them. Greek Gods? What the crap. What DO I know about them? Isn't Cupid one? Like the baby and diapers near Valentine's Day? I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have stayed up till 12 last night….<p>

**~ Kristen's POV ~  
><strong>"Is she always like this? Can't I just kill her and get it over with? I mean she's going to die one day." Dad says to me. Why does he like to kill so much? Sure, most of the more powerful demigods say he was worse before me, but really?  
>"No. Besides, she smells special." I say. <em> Plus she's my friend!<em> I almost say but before I can dad speaks up, "Well then, _you_ explain the gods to her." Ugh, I was planning on doing that any way.

***~~ **_**Such**_** a pretty line break don't you think? ~~***

"Here we go, Thalia's tree!" I say. I grin. I missed this place. I remember playing hide and seek with my younger siblings.  
>"Who's Thalia?" asks Kate. Oh yeah, she wouldn't know would she?<br>"Thalia is Zeus's daughter." I say grinning.  
>"One, don't do that. Two, just because she's Zeus's daughter she gets a tree?" Kate asks. Don't do what? What am I doing?<br>"One, don't do what? Two, she was fighting a pack (would you use something else?) of Cyclopes, when she was almost dead, Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree!" I say.

**~ Kate's POV ~**  
>So she's a tree? I wonder what would happen if a dog pees on her tree? Would lighting strike down from the sky?<br>"So she's a tree? Does she age? Who are her friends? Did they make it safely to camp? Are the other gods allowed to do that? How did we know that she was a daughter of Zeus?" I fire my questions rapidly.  
>"No, not now. She was a tree. She didn't age. Annabeth and Luke are her friends, but Luke is dead. They did make it to camp. I don't know, and she could summon lighting strike so we knew that way." Kristen answers my questions. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is set after the war with Gaea and Percy and Annabeth got immortality. And so did all the seven but Leo. And Leo died. So sorry. It breaks my heart but yeah, Leo is long gone.**

**(:::) - Cookie for Reviewer and (:::) cookie for Follower.**

**I own nothing. **

"Here we go, Thalia's tree!" I say. I grin. I missed this place. I remember playing hide and seek with my younger siblings.  
>"Who's Thalia?" asks Kate. Oh yeah, she wouldn't know would she?<br>"Thalia is Zeus's daughter." I say grinning.  
>"One, don't do that. Two, just because she's Zeus's daughter she gets a tree?" Kate asks. Don't do what? What am I doing?<br>"One, don't do what? Two, she was fighting a pack (would you use something else?) of Cyclopes, when she was almost dead, Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree!" I say.

**~ Kate's POV ~**  
>So she's a tree? I wonder what would happen if a dog pees on her tree? Would lighting strike down from the sky?<br>"So she's a tree? Does she age? Who are her friends? Did they make it safely to camp? Are the other gods allowed to do that? How did we know that she was a daughter of Zeus?" I fire my questions rapidly.  
>"No, not now. She was a tree. She didn't age. Annabeth and Luke are her friends, but Luke is dead. They did make it to camp. I don't know, and she could summon lighting strike so we knew that way." Kristen answers my questions. She could summon lighting!? That would be so cool to d-<br>"Look out!" I turn my head to the voice and I see some horses with wings running this way, then right before they hit me and Kristen they spread their wings and take to the skies. A boy comes running up panting.  
>"Hey –gasp- sorry –gasp- about –gasp- that." Says a boy with black hair. I look at his eyes and they're green swirls that move. They look cool.<br>"Sorry, the Pegasuses (Pegasi?)Was spooked by something." Says the boy finally catching his breath. Meanwhile my mouth is wide open and Kristen is smiling at me. I look to her.  
>"What. Was. That?!" I scream. They were horses but they had wings and they flew. And they flew.<br>"They had w-wings b-but t-they were h-horses a-and they flew!" I shout. Then I sit down. I don't know why but I do.  
>"How?" I ask. They have wings. Why do they have wings? They can't. It's impossible! I can't believe it. I won't believe it.<p>

**~ Kristen's POV ~  
><strong>

"How?" She asks while sitting down. She looks up at me. I look at her eyes, and her eyes are watering up. Crap. She's refusing to believe. I bite my lip. I don't know what to do! Ugh, why must my life be complicated?!  
>"How what?" Asks Percy. (This is after the war with Gaea and let's just says that all the Seven were granted immortality and this time Percy accepted because he had Annabeth.) Kate looks to him and says, "H-how is it p-p-p-p-"Possible?" I interrupt her.<br>"Yes." Dang. She sounds so broken.  
>"Well, when two Pegasus like each other very much-Percy!" I interrupt him.<br>"What?! She asked!" He says defensively. I roll my eyes and look at Kate.  
>"Come on. Let's go see Chiron and Mr.D," I say.<p>

_**Such**_** a pretty line break don't you think? ~**

**~ Kate's POV ~**

"Why?" I ask, "Why me? Why not someone else? Why can't I be a normal, naïve girl that thinks she's going to grow old with her sweetheart?" I'm sitting on the porch rail with my back and head against the post with my eyes closed. There's dried tears on my face. Other people most likely took this a lot better that I did. Chiron was at Olympus earlier today and wouldn't be back until later today with Mr.D, so Kristen had Percy tell me in detail about the Greek gods.  
>"Why not you?! Any other normal kid would kill to be a demigod! Why don't you like it?!" He shouts at me, snap my eyes open, and he's looking at me as if I'm crazy, which is most likely true. I narrow my eyes," I want to be normal! I want to be the stupid love sick girl next door! Well, not you're next door. But you said from this point on I will always be attacked from this day forward! I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here! I. want. To. Go. Home. I don't want to be a demigod and in case you haven't noticed I'm not normal." By this time I was on my feet with him, my back as straight as a board, (She's unnaturally tall…) I was eye-to-eye with Percy, and my chest was heaving. He seems a little startled at my outburst but I could care less right now.<br>"This. Is. Home." He says in a weirdly calm voice.  
>"Home is where the heart is," I say in the same tone shaking my head," My heart isn't here, it never has been here and it never will be here." <em>Pop!<em> Pop? What went pop? Did my head pop off? No cause then I is not alive and I'm still standing with Percy and it sounded to the left of me. So, I do the natural thing. I look to the left and I see a very tall man with someone standing next to him a little bit shorter. The short one _really_ needs to cut back on the food and needs to get a new wardrobe. He has a bottle in one hand and I think its wine. The taller man looks better than the shorter one in the face but they are both _very_ old. I look to the shorts of the shorter man and they're khakis. I look at the tall man's legs. And they're horses. All I see darkness.

** ~ I love line breaks. Don't you? ~**

I had a weird dream full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food. I must've woken several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed (If you know what I'm doing (::) for you!) out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, (If you know where I got this, (:) small cookie for you!) smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon. **Okay I'm going to stop now. This is from **_**The Lightning Thief**_** chapter 5 where Percy meets Annabeth for the first time and, well, Kate's **_**NOT**_** Percy so here's the real thing.  
><strong>"Will she be ok?!" I hear someone say. It sounds like Kristen. I would open my eyes but I can't.  
>"I'll be okay if someone will tell me what's going on? Where am I? And who are you?" I say as I bring up my hands to wipe my eyes.<br>"Kate, you passed out onto Percy when you saw Chiron. You're in the infirmary and its Kristen, Percy, and Annabeth." Kristen says. Infirmary? What is that? Like a medical center?  
>"Hey Percy?" I say.<br>"Yes?"  
>"F you." Laughs. Yay, I'm a comedian! Note the sarcasm. <p>


End file.
